criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice on My Lips
Justice on My Lips is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the forty-first case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the fifth case in the Prosperous Peaks district of Evergrace. Plot After Chief Wakefield received the call that revealed that his friend and courthouse clerk Denise Conway had been found murdered, the player and Felix Sinnett were assigned to the case, the Chief demanding that they find her killer. The detectives then headed to the courthouse, where they found Denise left on one of the scales of justice, a blood red grin carved into her face. Jason then confirmed Denise died from blood loss after the killer cut her face open in a bloody smile. They then collected evidence to suspect the architect of the courthouse Jane Nelson, the judge of Evergrace, Dante Dosett, and lobbyist Clifton Black in the murder. Soon after, they were visited by businessman and running mayoral candidate Jay Monaco, who told them that he was sure that the victim was killed at his family warehouse due to a spill of blood discovered there! The detectives then followed Jay‘s lead to the warehouse and discovered the huge pool of blood in the middle of the warehouse. They then sent a sample of the blood to the lab, Seamus verifying that the blood belonged to Denise. They also suspected Jay in the murder, before suspecting mayor's assistant Charlotte Donahue, who had been investigating the Monacos on behalf of Mayor Whiston. After discovering that the judge was pushing on getting the victim fired for her flagrant treatment of courthouse visitors, Katelyn approached them, saying that Clifton and Jay are arguing and planning on brawling in the Monaco family warehouse. After the detectives were able to stop the fight, the detectives continued their investigation, before stand-in judge Elisa Umbright asked the detectives to find the killer quickly. The detectives then collected the final clues and incriminated Clifton as Denise’s killer. They then confronted the lobbyist about the homicide and Clifton callously denied the accusations against him. Soon after Felix displayed the evidence, Clifton then cracked and confessed that he was simply jealous of the victim’s knowledge. He then explained that as a courthouse clerk, she was involved in a lot of mayoral affairs and governmental discussion. He then asked Denise to grant him entry into the government so he could reinforce the rights for all colors and races of the world. However Denise laughed in his face and told him that they didn’t need lobbyists interfering in government work before she walked away. Angry at Denise denying his hopes and dreams to be an advocate for the rights of all races, he then explained how he lured Denise with a phone call, asking her to come to the warehouse as he “admitted defeat”, attacked her with chloroform from Switzerland when she entered and then carved her face open like the greedy savant of knowledge that she was. Felix then said that he was sorry for what Clifton went through, but he had to face justice before Felix then arrested him and sent him to Judge Umbright for trial. Judge Umbright then scolded Clifton for his crime and decided that a thirty year sentence was proper for him. After the trial, Cameron came to the detectives and told them that there had been a series of attacks at the prison. The player, along with Felix and Katelyn, then headed to question the new prison warden, Inspector Jonathan Cortez, and he told them that someone had willingly attacked the various members of the organization that they've been apprehending and that greedy aristocrat Rodrick Pruitt had been found dead in his cell. They then sent Rodrick's body to Jason before Inspector Cortez allowed the detectives to investigate Rodrick's cell box where he kept his personal possessions. Jason firstly revealed that Rodrick was stabbed in the stomach, which ruptured it and other organs and that prison medics were able to save the other four from the wounds they sustained. He also revealed that the killer was clearly angry at the five who were working in the organization and that they intended to injure four and kill one. He then finally revealed that dirt sample in the wounds came from the Monaco family warehouse. The player and Felix then found the murder weapon there, a knife, and analyzed sweat on it, soon finding the proof to arrest prison guard Joseph Bolton for the attacks. Joseph confessed that he was bribed into doing the crime by an anonymous source. He then pleaded mercy as they took him to Judge Dosett, who found it strange and gave Joseph nine years in prison for the attacks of four and the successful murder of Rodrick Pruitt. Meanwhile, Katelyn and the player examined Rodrick's cell possessions and found a strange key amongst the possessions. They then sent it to Skylar for analysis and the archivist revealed that the key was actually the key to the courthouse. They then questioned Jane about how someone could've stolen the key and she confessed that someone stole it a few days ago and that she had reported it to the authorities. She then suggested investigating the courthouse in case someone left some incriminating evidence. They then investigated the courthouse where they found a message to the team, warning them that there was more to the organization than what meets the naked eye. They then decided to head back to the station where they informed Chief Wakefield of their findings on the prison attacks. Shawn then took off his cap and told the detectives that now Evergrace was going to elect a new mayor in a day, he believed that the detectives would need to prepare for a new beginning for the city of Evergrace… Summary Victim *'Denise Conway' (found dead with a massive grin carved into her face) Murder Weapon *'Antique Dagger' Killer *'Clifton Black' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats powdered donuts *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect has been to Switzerland Appearance *The suspect wears a white collar Profile *The suspect eats powdered donuts *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect has been to Switzerland Appearance *The suspect has a mustache Profile *The suspect eats powdered donuts *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect has been to Switzerland Appearance *The suspect wears a white collar *The suspect has a mustache Profile *The suspect eats powdered donuts *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect has been to Switzerland Appearance *The suspect has a mustache Profile *The suspect eats powdered donuts *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect has been to Switzerland Appearance *The suspect wears a white collar Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats powdered donuts. *The killer quotes Shakespeare. *The killer has been to Switzerland. *The killer has a mustache. *The killer wears a white collar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Courthouse Lobby. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Plaque, Courtroom Sign) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: J NELSON; New Suspect: Jane Nelson) *Interrogate Jane about the homicide in her courthouse. *Examine Courtroom Sign. (Result: Sign Revealed; New Crime Scene: Dante's Courtroom) *Investigate Dante's Courtroom. (Clues: Victim's Wallet, Dante's Satchel, Torn Pieces) *Examine Dante's Satchel. (Result: Planner Found; New Suspect: Dante Dosett) *Question Judge Dosett about his clerk's death. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo Restored; New Suspect: Clifton Black) *Ask Clifton about his relationship with Denise at court. *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Wallet Unlocked) *Analyze Threat to Victim. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Shakespeare) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats powdered donuts) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Jay Monaco about the spill of blood at his warehouse. (Attribute: Jay quotes Shakespeare and eats powdered donuts; New Crime Scene: Family Warehouse) *Investigate Family Warehouse. (Clues: Handbag, Spill of Blood) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Planner) *Examine Planner. (Result: Notes about Election; New Suspect: Charlotte Donahue) *Talk to Charlotte about the murder. (Attribute: Charlotte quotes Shakespeare and eats powdered donuts) *Examine Spill of Blood. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to Switzerland; New Crime Scene: Courtroom Pews) *Investigate Courtroom Pews. (Clues: Locked Box, Broken Wood) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Visitor Checklist) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Dante's Handwriting) *Ask Dante about the message. (Attribute: Dante has been to Switzerland, quotes Shakespeare and eats powdered donuts, Jane eats powdered donuts) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Defaced Monument Display) *Analyze Monument Display. (09:00:00) *Ask Jane about her monument being defaced. (Attribute: Jane has been to Switzerland and quotes Shakespeare) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Clifton about the fight at the warehouse. (Attribute: Clifton quotes Shakespeare, has been to Switzerland and eats powdered donuts; New Crime Scene: Warehouse Entrance) *Investigate Warehouse Entrance. (Clues: Box of Supplies, Blue Shirt) *Examine Blue Shirt. (Result: Red Substance) *Examine Red Substance. (Result: Lipstick) *Ask Jay Monaco about the lipstick on his shirt. (Attribute: Jay has been to Switzerland) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Envelope of Cash) *Analyze Envelope of Cash. (09:00:00) *Ask Charlotte about the bribe. (Attribute: Charlotte has been to Switzerland) *Investigate Scales of Justice. (Clues: Umbrella Bin, Bloodied Dagger) *Examine Umbrella Bin. (Result: High Heel) *Analyze High Heel. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mustache) *Examine Bloodied Dagger. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a white collar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to New Evil Rising (5/6). (No stars) New Evil Rising (5/6) *See what happened from Inspector Cortez. (New Lab Sample: Rodrick's Body; New Clue: Rodrick's Cell Box; Reward: Scales of Justice Brooch) *Autopsy Rodrick's Body. (09:00:00) *Investigate Family Warehouse. (Clue: Bloody Dagger) *Examine Bloody Dagger. (Result: Sweat) *Examine Sweat. (Result: Joseph Bolton's DNA) *Arrest Joseph for attacking prisoners and killing Rodrick Pruitt. *Take Joseph to Judge Dosett for trial. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Rodrick's Cell Box. (Result: Strange Key) *Analyze Strange Key. (03:00:00) *Ask Jane how Rodrick could've gotten his hands on the courthouse key. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Courthouse Lobby. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Message to the Team) *Inform Chief Wakefield of the discoveries. (All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Prosperous Peaks